


It Feels Like A Perfect Night

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, both of them just got the news that they passed the mid-semester exam, so they were going to <i>celebrate</i>.</p><p>Honestly, Thomas didn’t know how the hell he got into this situation. This wasn’t what he had in his mind when he said they should celebrate, apparently Minho interpreted it <i>extremely differently</i>.</p><p>or</p><p>Just a lame reason for a smutty Thominho fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. A huge leap from my first fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's 22, cause I'm a Swiftie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story. Minho and Thomas belongs to the great James Dashner, and of course each other, no doubt there.

Minho pushed Thomas roughly against the front door after closing it. Their tongues continued to tangle with each other as Minho struggled to free Thomas from his blue hoodie. “Bed… now!” Thomas panted into Minho’s mouth as his hoodie was thrown by Minho onto the wooden hanger stand placed conveniently near the door.

See, both of them just got the news that they passed the mid-semester exam, so they were going to _celebrate_.

With a frantic nod, Minho manhandled Thomas off the wall and threw him over his shoulder, hanging like a ragdoll.

“Dude, I can walk by my own!” Thomas protested, pounding on Minho’s back, “put me down!”

“No,” a swift response ended the discussion as Minho strolled towards their shared bedroom with utter determination.

“Ugh…” Thomas groaned, there was no way to win an argument with a horny Minho.

Honestly, Thomas didn’t know how the hell he got into this situation. This wasn’t what he had in his mind when he said they should celebrate, apparently Minho interpreted it _extremely differently_.

Damn Minho and his prick.

It didn’t took long before Thomas relented to Minho’s way to _celebrate_. Hey, Thomas’s also a teenager, a hormonal one to be exact, give him a break. Not to mention, the bedroom activities ceased for a long time when they prepared for the aforementioned exam, both of them focusing on studies instead of... ahem... "needs".

Back to the present, Minho used the hand that wasn’t holding Thomas in place to open the door to their ~~breeding ground~~ bedroom. With a few paces, Minho reached the bed and threw Thomas for the umpteenth times on to the middle of the bed.

“Hey—” Thomas sat up to protest against Minho’s actions, only to be pushed down again with Minho’s mouth covering his lips to effectively cut off any potential rants. Thomas held Minho’s head in place as they once again battled out their tongues.

Minho apparently had enough when he pushed Thomas away with his hand and holding him in place flat on the bed. He then littered soft kisses against Thomas’s neck. Reaching the spot under Thomas’s right ear, Minho bit none-too-gently.

“Ahhh!” Thomas arched his body against Minho as a tingly pleasure surged through him. Minho licked at the same spot which now spotted a bruised. Thomas whimpered as his sweet spot received the attention. Minho pulled back a bit to admire the mark, grinning triumphantly when he knew that the mark will stay for a few days, a reminder to everyone who Thomas belonged to.

Minho tugged the hems of Thomas’s shirt and pulled it off Thomas swiftly, the shirt flew across the room to a random corner. He took in the sight of the pale skin that seemed like a white canvas waited to be painted by the great artist by the name of Minho. Thomas was fit, just enough muscles here and there to make him look extremely fuckable. His shaggy brown hair tousled from the make out sessions in between the way back to their shared dorm. Thomas’s arms were toned and a shallow six-packs visible on sight. His build was a mix of lean and curvy, fitting his hands perfectly when he grabbed him by the waist every time.

His eye-fucking feast was however interrupted by Thomas as he tugged at Minho’s jock jacket. “Off… you… wearing… a lot…” Thomas panted.

Both of them struggled to unbutton the jock jacket that Minho wore. Then, the aforementioned article received the same fate as Thomas’s shirt, flying away and landing next to bed, followed by a tank top. Now, they were both equally naked from waist up.

It was now Thomas’s turn to enjoy his view. Tanned skin from long term practices on the track team made Minho look like a Greek God, especially with those impressive arms Thomas was obsessed with, and also the firm chest and hard six-packs that Thomas loves to run his hands over. Thomas took the initiative to make his own mark on Minho’s shoulder, and then lapped at the bruise.

However, it was short-lived as he was pushed back down _again_ by Minho. “Oh my god, do I look like your toy or something?” questioned the annoyed Thomas for being manhandled so many times.

“Actually, yes, you are my toy,” he stared down at Thomas with full-blown lust visible in his dilated eyes, “my beautiful babydoll,” Minho caressed Thomas’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Thomas flinched and flushed red at the nickname as he felt himself grew harder.

Minho dove onto Thomas’s chest. Minho sucked on Thomas’s bud as his hand toyed and pinched the other one. “Nnnghh!” came the pleasure-filled response. The body under Minho arched when he bit on the nipple, then soothed it with a long lick. Fingers tangled his hair as he lapped on the other nipple.

The fingers pushed demandingly at Minho southwards. Minho chuckled at Thomas’s enthusiasm. Minho trailed his kisses from the Thomas’s chest area towards his navel. He dipped his tongue into the cavern as Thomas thrashed at the unsuspecting assault. “C’mon Minho, c’mon!” Thomas pushed harder at Minho’s head, wanting attention at the areas he really, _really_ wanted to be attended by Minho, his dick was all-too-ready to be given some loving _under_ two layers of clothes after such a long period of waiting. Thomas was really regretting for not going commando.

Minho licked from the navel down to the happy trail, coming in contact with Thomas’s slim jeans. Trembling hands left Minho’s hair as Thomas struggled to unbutton his own jeans, desperation was very visible on Thomas’s side. Minho grinned as he helped Thomas get rid of the offending jeans that was delaying Thomas’s release.

Once the jeans was dealt with, Minho immediately mouthed Thomas through his brief, sucking slightly at the head which was stained with pre-cum. The fingers were back in Minho’s hair as Thomas massaged Minho’s head encouragingly. “Mmhh… that’s it Min…” Thomas tilted his head back slightly as he enjoyed the treatment.

Minho pulled the brief downwards agonizingly slow, creating a friction on Thomas’s dick from the rough cloth material. Thomas’s dick slapped on his own stomach when it was freed from the confinement. Minho grabbed Thomas and pumped a few times before he put the tip into his mouth and sucked happily.

“Yes, Minho… yes!” Thomas continued to mutter encouragement as Minho took in more Thomas into his mouth until he reached the pubes. He moaned around Thomas and was delighted when Thomas react beautifully by arching his back and tighten the hold on Minho’s hair.

Minho chuckled around Thomas and the vibration caused another surge of pleasure through Thomas. He hollowed his cheeks as he tasted the saltiness, sucking in the flavour he labelled as Thomas. Releasing Thomas with a pop, he pulled at the foreskin to reveal the slit, in which he then tongued at the slit. The reaction was instant, a scream tore through Thomas mouth as he thrashed every part of his body except his hips held down by Minho.

“Hah… hah…” whimpers could be heard as Thomas neared his climax, Minho took Thomas back in again when he sensed Thomas nearing his end. A hard suck and another slithering around the slit was all it took when…

“Min…Arghhh!” a beautiful arch of Thomas’s body as he reached his climax, shooting pearl white cum into Minho’s mouth. Minho drank in greedily Thomas’s juice, a taste that is bitter, sour and very _Thomas_. He sucked the leftovers as much as he could until he felt Thomas pushing frantically but weakly at his shoulders from oversensitivity. Thomas whined when Minho left a hard kiss on the head of his soft and sensitive dick, he was too spent to stop Minho.

Minho came up to face Thomas, eying at Thomas’s flushed face and glazed-over eyes. Thomas panted as he struggled to catch his breath while he viewed Minho’s perfect hair already being tousled, his lips glistened with saliva and white cum. He groaned as his own betraying body trying to get hard again from the arousing sight.

Minho pushed his tongue into Thomas’s mouth, spilling in Thomas’s own cum that he didn’t swallow into Thomas’s mouth, letting Thomas taste himself. A hot make out session proceeded. Minho grabbed Thomas by his hips to rub his clothed groin on Thomas’s thigh, humping him. A dark patch could be seen on the erected section of the crotch, stained with pre-cum. Thomas’s hands left Minho’s tousled hair to unbutton Minho’s khaki pants. Minho pulled the unbuttoned pants off him and his erection stood proud, he didn’t wore any underpants.

Minho searched the discarded pants. Thomas’s questioning glance turned into an accusing glare when he saw Minho produced a small bottle of lube from his pants. He narrowed his eyes at Minho, he planned all this! “You seemed very prepared,” sarcastic tone dripped from Thomas’s mouth.

“Well,” he fisted Thomas’s dick which was already fully hard once again, making Thomas lose his composure, “I’d say you don’t mind.”

 _Fucking cocky bastard_ Thomas thought and gritted his teeth, not that he really wanted complain, Minho and sex always made a good combination.

Minho grabbed both sides of Thomas’s inner thigh to spread him. He blindly coated his fingers in lube and rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube while he kissed Thomas hard on the lips.

Once he deemed it was warm enough, he moved down between Thomas’s spread legs. Thomas looked away in shyness, his face beet red as he felt Minho’s gaze devouring his fully exposed body. Minho caressed Thomas’s inner thigh with the hand that was dry.

Minho admired Thomas’s hole that seemed to tense now and then in nervousness. He then fingered the outer ring with his wet forefinger. Thomas whimpered into the back of his palm when he felt Minho prodded slightly at him.

Minho stared in awe at Thomas’s expression as he continued to toy at the ring. Slowly, he wiggled his forefinger into Thomas.

“…ah…” Thomas unconsciously voiced out, his body shivered. The finger slid in slowly into the rose bud.

It’s been a month since their last intercourse, Minho groaned out at how tight Thomas has become from the hiatus. Minho pushed in slowly while observing Thomas for any sign of discomfort, but all he saw was Thomas covering his eyes with his arm as he gritted his teeth while he willed himself to relax.

The first finger bottomed out as Minho’s knuckle came in contact with Thomas’s ass. Minho leaned down to bite at Thomas’s firm butt, leaving red marks. He tongued at the rim around his finger, and that seemed to bring a reaction of Thomas throwing his legs over Minho’s shoulder.

“Another…” Thomas croaked out, desperation seeping into his voice.

Minho took a glance at Thomas for another confirmation. After receiving a nod, he pulled out the first finger and reinserted back two fingers this time, meeting resistance. “Come on, Thomas, relax…” Minho cooed into Thomas’s inner thigh as he left open-mouthed kisses. That seemed to do the trick when Minho slid in more fluidly.

Thomas leaned up a bit to look at Minho between his thighs, Thomas groaned out at the sight of throbbing veins of Minho’s arm that was tensed in restriction to not just finger Thomas open roughly and hurt Thomas, seeing a month of pause created a strong sexual frustration on Minho’s side, he would gave Minho kudos for his self-preservation if he wasn't so aroused right now.

Thomas’s thighs trembled around Minho’s neck as Minho started to slowly scissor Thomas open. “Oh God, you’re so tight around my fingers, Thomas,” Minho breathed out in awe. Thomas responded with a clench on Minho’s fingers. “S-shut up!” Thomas's face flushed red.

Thomas slumped back flat on his back as his walls were stretched open by Minho. Tight knuckles turned white from the strong grip Thomas had on the pale white sheet, struggling to not just fuck himself onto Minho’s fingers. Minho searched for the spot he knew by heart, grinning satisfyingly when he prodded the spot, watching tears of pleasure pooled at Thomas’s eyes as he shrieked in pleasure.

“S-stop… fucking… t-teasing!” Thomas warned, and let out a yelp as a third finger joined in on the fun, avoiding that special spot. Minho continued to grin as he watched his fingers went in and out of Thomas, each time more fluid than the previous, he felt the tremor from the legs on his shoulders. “I’m ready!” Thomas shouted desperately at Minho. “If you don’t fuck me now ahhh—” his warning fell off his lips as Minho pulled his fingers out of Thomas without notice. Thomas clenched desperately at the sudden emptiness. Minho placed Thomas’s legs from his shoulders back onto the bed.

Minho wrapped himself with the lube-coated palm, hissing softly at the coldness, he pumped a few times to cover every part. Thomas waited with as much patience as he could, watching Minho lubing himself up. Minho looked down at Thomas, from his thighs spread invitingly, his chest falling up and down as he heaved in large gulps of breaths, his neck marked by Minho, his lips red from biting himself, finally to his glistening brown eyes watching Minho attentively. “You’re so beautiful…” Minho whispered.

Thomas’s eyes widened at the confession, he was about to respond back but Minho pulled him by the hips to wrap his thighs around Minho. Minho stuffed a pillow under Thomas’s neck area, and another under his hips, allowing easier access for Minho. Minho hovered over Thomas as he positioned his dick at Thomas’s entrance.

“You ready, babe?” he whispered into Thomas’s mouth, less than an inch distance between them.

“Do it,” determination and readiness shone through his eyes.

Slowly and steadily, Minho penetrated Thomas as he kissed Thomas hard on the lips, using hands on Thomas’s hips to hold him place. Thomas scrunched his eyes as he felt Minho entering him, Minho wasn’t exactly small. His orifice swallowed Minho greedily as he kissed Minho back with the same enthusiasm, a welcomed distraction to the ache of Minho entering him. They continued to kiss as Minho finally bottomed out, Thomas held Minho’s arms to keep himself steady.

The kiss broke as Thomas gasped in breaths, clenching experimentally around Minho. A few moments passed, Minho stared at Thomas as if asking for permission. Thomas nodded. Minho started to pull himself out, causing a pleasant friction for Thomas, Minho stopped when only his tip was left inside.

Then he _slammed in_.

“AHHH!” Thomas screamed when he was caught off guard, hitting bull’s eye on that particular spot. Instantly, he wrapped his limbs around Minho’s torso as Minho started his assault. Thomas couldn't do anything except hanging on for the ride and screamed when his sweet spot was abused. Thomas sobbed in pleasure as his body jolted with every hard thrusts, raking his nails down Minho’s back.

Minho had a thought in mind that there would be scars on his back for a few days, the discomfort he was going to face without doubt when he wore shirts. But it was worth it as he glanced down, Thomas’s face twisted in pleasure, a trail of drool dripped from the side of lips, eyes clenched tight with tears pooling at the side. Thomas's chest contracted and expanded frantically as he panted harshly. He was so _wrecked_. Thomas has completely lost himself to Minho. Minho watched in fascination as he witnessed his dick pistoned in and out of Thomas's red abused hole. Loud slapping noise echoed throughout the whole room, in synced with the screams of Thomas.

Minho stopped abruptly, leaving Thomas to blink owlishly at Minho. “Wha…?” came the questioning remark from Thomas who already lost all his composure. He yelped as he was manhandled to his knees, his hands instinctively held himself up as he glanced back at Minho who was situated behind him. All he got was the trademark smirk from Minho as Minho grabbed the both sides of his cheeks with one hand to direct his gaze to his front.

What. The. Fuck. In front of him was an innocent mirror, but the reflection of the mirror showed a mirror image of his disheveled self staring back at him, with Minho gazing predatorily at him with a cocky grin behind him.

Minho was going to force Thomas watch himself get fucked.

That _fucking_ bastard, pun was definitely not intended.

"Min... Ahh!" Protests ceased at the tip of his tongue when Minho roughly slammed back inside him. Thomas groaned and hung his head low to avoid looking at the mirror, but Minho was having none of that. A hand grabbed a bunch of his brown hair to tilt him back up, his hands that were holding himself up instinctively reached back to hold at the arm, all while the thrusting continues. As a last resort, he clenched his eyes tight.

“Open your eyes, Tommyboy,” Minho growled into his ear, but Thomas refused. The hand that wasn’t grabbing Thomas’s hair raised high and went down hard on Thomas’s ass. _Smack!_

Thomas’s eyes jolted open at the unsuspected impact with a large yelp, regretting immediately as he accidentally looked at the arousing sight reflected by the mirror. He was on his knees, his upper body arched back by the control on his hair, both his hands was trying to hold himself steady by holding onto Minho’s arm, his own erection stood proud at Minho’s treatment, his body jolted with every thrust Minho made. 

"Look at yourself," Minho breathed into Thomas's ear "getting fucked so hard like a needy bitch." Thomas writhed in pleasure and shame. Another smack on his butt had Thomas whining out, pre-cum dripping onto the sheets. His eyes watered as he was so ashamed that he loved this _so much_.

He was even more ashamed when he felt himself so close to coming again when he just had a release less than twenty minutes ago. He tried to glare at Minho through the mirror when Minho just stared amusingly back at him with one raised eyebrow. "Ahh!" The glare didn’t last as he was spanked again. Thomas chocked back his tears. Minho used the hair as a leash to control Thomas as he continued to pound him.

Minho pulled the hair to arch Thomas slightly back, and he pressed his other hand on the Thomas’s back downwards. The reaction was instantaneous, the change in the angle made Minho hit head on to that spot, Thomas _howled_.

Thomas knew he wasn’t going to last any longer, Minho knew his body too well. “Min…” he warned. “I know, babydoll, I know, I’m there too,” he reassured Thomas. The consecutive jabs on Thomas’s prostate was proven enough as he came the second time that night with a shout of “Minho!”, without any external stimulation on his dick. He came so hard that the cum flew so far until the mirror few feet away from the rapid fucking session got stained.

Minho continued to fuck Thomas through his orgasm, with the canal wrapped around him getting tighter and tenser as more cum jetted out from Thomas’s dick. He groaned as he finally reached his own orgasm after a few hard yet sloppy thrusts, coating the insides of Thomas, milking himself completely with few more thrusts.

Thomas panted harshly as he collapsed face first onto the bed once the hold on his hair was released, he hips were still held high by Minho. He was so exhausted. He could feel Minho’s seed swirling inside him.

Minho caught his breath easily, perks of being the captain of the school's track team. He took in the sight of the perfect prey under him, spent and utterly _used_.

But Minho wasn’t done.

He held Thomas’s hips as he dove between the legs to stare at the puffy red hole, fingering lightly at the outer ring. Thomas panicked when he felt more touchs at his private parts that couldn’t take any more stimulation. “No! Minho, stop!” Minho being Minho, he paid Thomas no mind as he dove his tongue into Thomas to taste himself.

“Arghhh! Min!” Thomas couldn’t take it anymore, he just couldn't. He struggled with any leftover strength he had, but it wasn’t enough. When Minho wouldn’t budge, he pushed his face into the mattress as he felt the overstimulation trying to take him over, tears started to pool at his eyes, he pounded his fist on the sheets in frustration. _Minho is gonna pay for this!_ Thomas thought. Overwhelming pleasure hit Thomas hard as he whimpered out loud at the mistreatment.

Minho continued lapped happily at Thomas’s orifice, sucked out his own seed clean from the insides of Thomas. Thomas felt himself drifted further and further, a weak “stop…” was all Thomas could voice out before exhaustion and overstimulation finally caused him to pass out. Minho felt the hips he was holding up became limp as he noticed he had knocked Thomas out cold. He licked the excess cum on his lips clean in satisfaction.

Minho carried Thomas gingerly onto the head of the bed, lying him comfortably in a sleeping position. He went to obtained wet napkins from the toilet, and came back to wipe Thomas and the sheets clean. Climbing behind Thomas in bed, he wrapped his arms around the unconscious boy’s waist, pulling the sheets up to cover both of their bodies.

He kissed the nape in front of him, “I love you, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment while I take a bath in holy water.


End file.
